deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crona VS Haku
Crona VS Haku is a what-if death battle by Antonio valihora Description Soul eater VS Naruto, which one of these feared warriors will emerge victorious ''Interlude Wiz: throughout the years anime has always proven to produce some of the deadliest and most amazing characters in fiction, whether it be due to their sheer brute force, their unwavering ferocity. '''Boomstick: or the fact that you can't tell if its a guy or a girl.' Wiz: Crona, the demon sword wielding host of ragnarok. Boomstick: and Haku, the most precise ninja in the world of naruto, he's wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Crona Wiz: the world of soul eater has always been one to produce some pretty odd and crazy characters, Blair a witch who is really a cat with magical abilities, Excalibur a legendary holy sword which is really an extremely annoying little man thing. Boomstick: but none can compare to the level of sheer batshit craziness of the purple haired child of darkness Crona Wiz: from the very beginning crona was destined to have an extremely emotional roller coaster of a life. Boomstick: oh come on, i know its mom may be an evil witch and all out to infect the world with evil but how bad of a life can one kid possibly have? Wiz: well from its perspective pretty bad, mere minutes after being born crona's mother medusa began experimenting on crona, hoping she could perfect her personal creation black blood, a bio engineered blood type designed as a weapon. Boomstick: holy shit! what kind of fucked up mom uses her own baby as a test subject? ''' Wiz: for 8 years Crona was tortured and tested on by medusa, injecting crona with abnormal amounts of black blood trying to perfect the formula, then finally one day it worked, medusa finally figured out how to rewire crona's lymph nodes to manufacture black blood on thier own. '''Boomstick: in additon to the toddler torutre she also melted down the demon sword ragnarok and bonded it with crona, during the procedure the swords very being fused with crona turning it into the most dangerous sword weilder on the planet. Wiz: with the procedure complete medusa entered the next stage of her plan, force crona to collect the souls of humans to become more and more powerful and eventually transform it into the next kishin. Boomstick: wait you keep calling him it, is crona a guy or a girl? Wiz: technically crona's offical gender is unknown, there is popular belif that crona is a boy in the anime and a girl in the manga though it has yet to be proven offically canon. Boomstick: so..... what is it? ''' Wiz: well crona is almost always always refered to as he or him and he mostly resembles a male body structure so most likely he is male. '''Boomstick: then why does he wear a dress? Wiz: honestly i don't know, probably something to do with his emotional background with his mom. Boomstick: ok enough about his origin, lets get to the best part about him, that sword! Wiz: the demon sword ragnarok is stated to be one of the deadliest weapons in the world. crafted from an unknown demonic alloy the demon sword is nigh unbreakable, in the soul eater universe all meisters have weapons that can transform into humans in order to move about on thier own, however this runs the risk of becoming separated from each other and therefore, making them defenseless. Boomstick: but luckily for crona his mom came up with an even crazier idea, she literally melted the sword into crona's bloodstream, fusing it with him so he could never become separated, think that's not enough? ok well the swords physical form which is a giant black demon doesn't just appear next to crona, he comes out of his fucking spine! damn that looks painful. Wiz: indeed it is, this procedure exactly like a symbiotic relationship, benefiting both of them and allowing for double the ferocity in battle, however this new living arrangement did not sit well with everyone, namely ragnarok. Boomstick: poor crona is constantly beaten up by him for making one little mistake, he gets the shit beaten out of him like you do by your date's on valentines day. Wiz: exact;y- hey! anyway apart from ragnarok crona possesses incredible strength speed and durability, he is a master swordsman, which is reflective by his fighting style kenjutsu, kenjutsu is the japanese art of sword fighting and emphasises on extreme precision, lightning speed and extreme reaction time. Boomstick: and unlike most people in his world who are all glass-cannon's, crona can take a hell of a beating, he's been shot point blank by death the kid's soul pistols, shrugged off being impaled multiple times, and tanked point blank attacks powerful enough to take out several meisters at once. Wiz: that's barely scratching the surface, in one of his fights with maka, she hit crona with her soul resonance attack witch hunter, a move designed to kill beings like crona. Boomstick: but the second it hit crona's skin it shattered like glass. Wiz:this is similar to when professor stein, a much more experienced meister stopped the witch hunter by forcing soul energy directly into the blade, and even he struggled to do so, also try not to misinterpret stein and crona's feats, stein stopped the attack by using a highly developed technique and crona stopped it without even trying. Boomstick: to sum it up stein stopped the attack and crona tanked it without trying, hey speaking of which how did crona get his durability? i know he's part witch but even witch's have been hacked to pieces with regular weapons like medusa when she fought stein. Wiz: good question and there's a very logical reason, while the black blood seems responsible for crona's extreme toughness it's only a part of the puzzle, when he was little crona was constantly bullied by ragnarok and this seemed to go on for the rest of his time growing up, in medical term's there is a theory that the more pain you receive into your body the more the higher your pain tolerance will grow, while this is true you may not feel the pain but it will still go through your body and it would be affected by it. Boomstick: so what's this got to do with his durability? Wiz: i'm getting to that, due to the black blood experiment's crona received something abnormal sparked inside him, somehow in her experiments medusa managed to use the black blood to rewire crona's pain receptors to not only dull the more pain he received but also toughen the skin around him by sending black blood directly into his nervous system, enhancing bone density and increasing muscle mass levels. Boomstick: so what do you get when you take a kid with supercharged pain receptors and combine it with ten years of abuse from a demon in his spine? a kid with skin like titanium. Wiz: technically maka referred his skin was like punching lead not titanium Boomstick: oh shut up wiz he survived being shot with concentrated soul energy that was described as much more powerful than bullets. Wiz: in additon to stopping weapons and toughening his exterior, the black blood can repair almost any part of his body so fast it gives the hulk a run for his money. Boomstick: and unlike some characters with powerful healing factors like vergil and dante, crona's healing factor can't be worn down by an intense amount of brute force due to it coming from each individual blood cell rather than stemming from some body part. ''' Wiz: in addition to his healing crona can use ragnarok to produce a number of powerful attacks, mostly relying on using sound waves. '''Boomstick: when crona triggers the sword a mouth will appear at the hilt that sends out a scream so loud it can shatter dozens of windows around him, he can send out shock waves with screech beta, slice through multiple targets at once with his quick reflexes, and attack with four arms at once with screech delta. vector arrows is where he sends out dozens of spiked tendrils to impale his opponents. Wiz: and with his soul resonance attack screech gamma he can enhance the sword and attack so fast the blade appears invisible, moving faster than eyesight, at 9000 mph. Boomstick: but one of crona's most powerful weapons is his blood, thanks to old moms experiments crona can manipulate his own blood to use it as a close or long range weaponry, with bloody needle he can turn his droplets of blood into massive needles to attack an opponent all at once, bloody slicer is where cuts his own arm to send out a boomerang projectile that can destroy stone columns, he can turn his arms into gigantic lances with bloody lance, he can even coat himself in blood to toughen his skin even more with blood coat, and after absorbing another hundred human souls he turned ragnarok into a black dragon with the ability to fly at hypersonic speeds. Wiz: and with crona's ultimate attack mad blood, he can send out enormous waves of blood to wrap around his opponent and engulf them, the blood is highly corrosive meaning anyone trapped inside would melted in a matter of seconds. Boomstick: jesus, how the hell does he even have any blood left after all this? Wiz: his body produces 700,000,000 times as much blood as a normal human extremely fast, considering he can make a tsunami with it and in his fight with asura he made enough blood to cover the entire moon. Boomstick: and with all his absurd and overwhelming attacks crona has accomplished some incredible feats, he's defeated maka, death the kid, and black star, he;s fought against much more experienced meisters like stein and spirit, absorbed thousands of human souls and tanked hits from asura whose powerful enough to beat the grim reaper, oh and he also killed his mom and he really made sure she stayed down, seriously do not fuck with this guy. Wiz: he even managed to cut a massive pirate ship in half with one sword swing and displace the water around it. Boomstick: cutting a ship in half is pretty impressive, but its nowhere near his most impressive feat. in the battle between the meister's and asura, crona combined every ounce of his black blood to create an explosion so powerful, the entire battlefield was devestated for miles. Wiz: in comparison the aftermath of the blast is about the same as left by the Tungsuka asteroid that hit Siberia, the force of which eradicated 80 million trees and almost destroyed Moscow, the force of the asteroid was calculated to be 1000 times more powerful than the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima, meaning Crona created an explosion equivalent to 15 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: even though crona is one of the deadliest fighters in the world he's not indestructible. Wiz: crona's black blood may be effective against weapons but his internal organs are susceptible to direct soul wave attacks like black star's, also despite the fact that he's absorbed thousands of human souls crona is extremely cowardly, he's scared of practically everything and doesn't know how to handle anything. Boomstick: but that didn't stop crona from becoming good, after maka realized crona's past life she convinced him to turn to the side of good and become a student at the academy. Crona: i hate, hate, hate everyone, but that's ok i can use my screams to blow them all away i bet dead people are a lot easier to get along with. Haku Wiz: in the world of naruto there have always been fighters who excel at their fighting style Boomstick: but this guy takes that skill and turns it to sheer inhuman talent. Wiz: Haku yuki was born the son of a farmer and female ninja in the land of the water, haku lived an ordinary life and he enjoyed every bit of it, but that all changed the day his powers began to show. Boomstick: naturally because this is a world where being a ninja is an everyday job, there are some people born with special powers that goes beyond that of just chakra, in his case haku had the kekkei genkai. Wiz: the kekkei genkai which translates to bloodline limit are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans, every generation who acquires the genetic oddity is given a new power based on their lineage, and haku's allows him to control water. Boomstick: wow, a kid who lives in the land of water who is constantly surrounded by water and uses water and also plays with water can control it? "never saw that coming". did you hear my sarcasm? Wiz: I noticed it. Boomstick: anyway as far as his water powers go haku can control and manipulate water at will, he can move it with his mind, freeze it instantly, or just straight up turn it into weapons. Wiz: however while having the ability to control the very essence of most of the place where you live may seem an amazing thing to have it really wasn't in this case. Boomstick: yeah long story short before haku was born there were lots of people who had the kekkei genkai and they were able to use it at their leisure, but of course the people who didn't have this ability were afraid of the people who could since they could easily bring harm to them, so then there was a brutal massacre and all the people with the kekkei genkai were nearly wiped out. Wiz: seriously why is it in every show, movie or comic people who don't have the special ability become scared of the people who do? when you think about it normal people are the real monsters. Boomstick: anyway since young haku was a stupid kid and didn't know any better one day he decided to use his powers to make water move with his mind, unfortunately his mom found him doing it and his father saw her trying to get haku to stop, so he knew they had the gene. Wiz: out of sheer terror and fear, haku's father killed his mother that night and died himself when haku killed him in self defense and ran away from home. left with no family haku became an orphan wandering the streets of villages and cities in search of food and water, after months of this haku was sure that he had no purpose in life. Boomstick: and then one day on a bridge he met zabuza, the rogue ninja, who took one look at the skrawny kid and offered him a choice, follow him and become his servant, or stay on the bridge and die. Jesus, that is one creepy guy. Wiz: after joining zabuza haku didn't just become his servant, he became his fellow ninja, helping zabuza on his missions usually through assassination techniques, with zabuza's training not only did haku become a capable survivor, he became one of the deadliest shinobi in the world. Boomstick: thanks to zabuza's ninja training, haku became an expert at learning how to use his chakra, an internal spiritual energy used for enlightenment, but in haku's case he uses it to kill people, mostly focusing on defensive type fighting keeping his opponent under control at all times, he's an expert assassin and fighter on the battlefield, and his bread and butter weapons are, needles that he can create out of water, wait seriously? out of all the ninja type weapons he picks needles? Wiz: don't underestimate those things, while they don't seem like much to look at haku has trained to be an expert with the needles, his accuracy with them is so on point he can strike vital nerve and organ points without even looking, he can pierce pressure points to cause his opponent to become completely paralyzed, or simulate actual death. Boomstick: and if he ever runs low on them he can just create new needles out of water nearby, or out of the moisture in the air, making it seem like he's got millions of them. he can throw the damn things so fast it's like they're coming out of a machine gun, or a minigun. Wiz: however while haku does have countless ways to end his opponents lives in a mere second, he prefers to trap his opponents in no escape situations and finish them off over time, like with his deadliest technique, the demonic mirroring ice crystals. Boomstick: with this technique haku creates a prison of ice mirrors around his enemies which he can enter and travel at will from, how the hell does he do that, does he like flatten himself? Wiz: its probably just an illusion that still holds some kind of physical presence, like zoro's nine sword style illusion. Boomstick: ok, then. Wiz: nevertheless when haku moves between these mirrors his speed is insane, to the point where he's so fast he can't be tracked the human eye, and upon surrounding his opponent with this technique and constantly wearing them down with his needles its damn near impossible to escape. Boomstick: besides haku's weird, body flattening ice mirrors, haku can use his chakra in combat for all sorts of crazy jutsu's, he can attack with blinding fast kicks and punches, heal himself with his chakra in battle and is tough enough to take one hell of a beating, he's survived an assault from naruto in his tailed beast form, and tanked sasuke's fire jutsu without a scratch. Wiz: surviving a fire blazing on you is impressive enough on its own, but sasuke's is a much better feat, the fire is composed of chakra, not just regular fire and the temperature of it is 1500 fahrenheit, that's nearly as hot as lava in an active volcano. Boomstick: speaking of sasuke, haku managed to trap him inside his ice prison even though he's been able to move an the same and even faster speeds then haku, and he trapped naruto in there too. Wiz: actually he only trapped sasuke in there to begin with, naruto snuck inside to save him because he's an idiot and didn't think his plan through. Boomstick: well besides all that haku has accomplished some amazing feats despite his lack of age and experience, he's successfully assassinated dozens of skilled warriors and targets on missions, managed to bring down both naruto and sasuke inside his ice prison, and is agile enough to dodge point blank projectiles from way better ninja's like kakasihi. Wiz:he even managed to completely paralyze zabuza by hitting him with two needles in his neck, it's most likely he hit the matsukaze, a pressure point at the base of the neck that controls muscle tension throughout the neck and in extreme cases can paralyze, in order to hit him at that angle from where he was standing he must have thrown the needles with an accuracy of 850 feet. Boomstick: that's like having the eyesight like an eagle, and those things can see their prey from a mile away. Wiz: although haku is one of the strongest and most precise fighters in his world and he has tackled incredible obstacles, he isn't exactly flawless. Boomstick: despite the fact that he's become an expert and amazing assassin in almost every way, he's been caught off guard by several opponents who are normally way slower then him, and in his fight with naruto he was taken down easily by his tailed beast form. also he has a tendency to be really over dramatic in dangerous situations, often caring about his opponents and not wanting to hurt them, which is ironic considering his weapon of choice is designed to be really painful. Wiz: and his emotional background and need to live up to zabuza can cloud his better judgment, like when he was impaled by kakashi in his attempt to save zabuza from death and sacrificed himself. Boomstick: holy shit! that's a lot of blood! but even still he is one of the most dangerous beings in the world, anyone who fears the sting of hundred's of needles at one will learn to fear haku. Haku: (i'm sorry but it's time to die) interlude Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: it's time for a death battle!!! 'Death battle' on a large open field somewhere close to the DWMA, crona is walking through the field with the wind blowing fiercely, he looked around. Crona: the wing is getting stronger, why did lord death here to collect a kishin egg i don't know how to deal with fast moving wind. Ragnarok: would you stop whining already! The massive demon erupted out of crona's back and whacked crona upside the head. Crona: hey stop hitting me, i don't know how to deal with that. Ragnarok: look, i don't like being out here any more then you do, so lets just find this damn kishin egg so we can go back! Crona: i wish Maka were here. Ragnarok: would you shut up about Maka already! that girl's a waste of time, just another pathetic human. Crona: why don't you like Maka? Ragnarok: she's the reason i turned into a tiny pathetic version of myself, it took us forever to collect enough kishin eggs to turn me big again! ''' as they continue walking a figure emerges from behind them and moves to strike them down but ragnarok sees it beforehand. '''Ragnarok: Crona behind us! Crona jumps out of the way just fast enough to avoid being struck by the attacker, standing where he once was, crona saw that the figure was a young boy wearing a mask, at least, he thought it was a boy. Haku: sorry kid, but my master ordered me to do this, I'll try to make it painless. Ragnarok: come on Crona, lets show this guy what happens when you attack us. Ragnarok transformed into his sword mode and crona stood in a fighting stance as haku held his needles firmly. FIGHT!!! ''' haku and crona rush at each other with their weapons ready, crona swings ragnarok in a vicious uppercut just barely missing haku, in realization haku throws several needles at crona as fast as he can throw, the needles all make contact with crona's skin but don't even puncture it. Haku: (his skin, its like armour, i need to find some way around it, otherwise i'll never take him out!) haku raus directly at crona, crona raises ragnarok in a defensive stance ready to block his attack, but instead haku slides underneath crona's defense. crona stands bewildered at what happened as haku swings his leg around him knocking crona off his feet into the air and lands several kicks and punches to him before sending crona flying into the ground with a blow from the leg. crona use's ragnarok to stand back up, staggering to stand up right as haku stands waiting for his opponent to make a move. Crona: this guy hits pretty hard now my chest hurts i don't know how to deal with my chest hurting like this. '''Ragnarok: would you quit screwing around and start attacking already, or a sore chest will be the least of your worries! crona stands facing haku, both at the ready, then crona pulls ragnarok up to his arm and slices a huge gash in his arm, haku stands shocked at what's happening, then crona swings his arm around using ragnarok to send out black blood projectiles that harden mid air, haku dodges several of them and runs to escape the last ones, haku use's his speed to run behind crona without him noticing, haku moves to strike crona but just before he lands a blow, crona pulls ragnarok behind his back stopping the attack. Haku: what the!? Crona: your going to have to do better then that. as haku prepares to hit one of crona's pressure points crona pulls ragnarok up to his face as the mouth appears on the hilt. crona: ragnarok, screech beta!!!! Ragnarok: beeyyahhhhhh!!!!!!! Haku is thrown backwards by the shockwave, as he quickly regains his footing crona begins walking towards haku in a swordsman stance, whipping ragnarok through the air as he goes, as he approaches haku crona brings the demon sword down on top of haku, but he counters with his needles, as the two stand locked in place crona overpowers haku and brings the sword down harder, snapping the needles and forcing haku to jump through the air to avoid his attack, haku looked down at his broken needles and threw them to the ground summoning new ones out of thin air and glares at crona. Crona: if that's all you can do i'll have to kill you now. Haku: i'm just getting started haku stands in an odd position as crona stared confused, haku put his hands into a jutsu. Haku: demonic ice mirror prison! the ground begins to rumble and crona looks around wildly as several large ice mirrors rise out of the puddles around them and form a cage over top of him. haku runs toward one of the mirrors and steps inside, soon his reflection is shown on every other mirror, crona looks around confused and scared. Haku: game on haku fires a massive barrage of hundreds of his needles at crona, firing them from all angles of the ice prison, crona use's blood coat to toughen his exterior and stop the needles, haku continues firing as all the needles have no effect on the blood coat, after several minutes the blood coat wears off and the needles begin to wear down crona's skin. crona stands up and uses vector arrow to send several tendrils at the mirror haku was in, haku leapt from the mirror traveling to another, when in mid air he looks down and see's a huge cut on crona's skin far to large for his needles to have caused, he had cut himself, haku looked back up to see several tiny little droplets of black blood around him. he became even more concerned when the droplets sprouted eyes and spoke. Ragnarok: bloody needle!! the droplets transform into gigantic spikes that haku just barely manages to dodge, seeing his plan worked crona brings ragnarok up in front of him. Crona: screech alpha! Ragnarok: beeyahhhhhh!!!!!!! Ragnarok sends out a massive scream as haku tumbles to the ground clutching his ears, as the scream intensified the ice mirrors begin to crack, after a few seconds the entire prison shatters and ice fragments tumble through the air. haku begins to stand up as he see's crona rusing towards him with his sword drawn. Crona and Ragnarok: S'O'''U'L R'E'''S'O'N'''A'N'C'E Crona: screech gamma! crona uses his soul resonance attack to transform ragnarok, haku quickly brings up his needles as crona begins hitting him so fast he can't even see the blade coming, as crona continued attacking over and over haku begins to wear down, he can feel his body becoming weak and he knows he can;t defend against him forever. crona stops attacking as the attack fades away, he looks down at his feet to see haku collapse with exhaustion, he's barely hanging on and can't continue fighting, crona pulls ragnarok up to his head as two massive wings sprout out of his back and a large head comes out of his spine. he begins to hover in the air above haku. Crona: ragnarok, Mad blood attack. out of the cuts and gashes on crona's body a massive amount of black blood spews out soon forming a tidal wave of it rushing towards haku, haku quickly tries to perform a jutsu but he is soon engulfed in the wave of corrosive blood as it begins to spread. hovering in the air crona uses one of his vector arrows to reach down into the black blood river and pulls out haku, partly melted by the sheer amount of black blood, the vector arrow approached crona who was ready with his sword. Crona: you were a good fighter, but now its over for you. crona raised ragnarok into the air and drove the sword straight through haku's chest and the vector arrow. haku coughed up blood and soon his eyes closed for good as crona dropped him back into the river of black blood. '''Ragnarok: well that was intense. K.O ''' Results '''Boomstick: well that's what i call a, sword needles fight? Wiz: haku may have been the more skilled and overall more precise fighter but crona takes the rest in every other category. Boomstick: both combatants may have done similar things like gone up against way more skilled and tougher experinced fighters, like crona fighting stein and haku fighting kakashi, but the big diffrence was that crona actually survived as opposed to haku who, didn't. Wiz: not to mention how hugely crona trumped haku when it came to strength, speed and durablity, so lets address them. Boomstick: during one of crona's fights he accidently hit the moon and pryed one of its teeth lose with a vector arrow which resulted in the entire mouth coming down with it, and he just flew up with ragnarok's dragon form and caught it mid air, and put it back. Wiz: the moon's mouth in soul eater is about one third of the moons entire size so it likley has the same weight, calculating that to the mouth falling from orbit and atmosphric rentry means crona can lift 27 billion tons, as opposed to haku who has never displayed any impressive strength feats. Boomstick: so for speed both could move and react at 9000 mph but haku can only do that in his ice prison while crona only has to react to it, and he gets a huge boost with the black dragon form, the black dragon was able to outpace death the kid's board which has a top speed of 10,000 mph, 1000 mph faster than haku's reaction time. Wiz: as for durabllity haku may have been able to heal minor wounds with his chakra, crona's black blood is leauges ahead of it, the black blood has survived soul blasts, impalment and explosions powerful enough to kill far more advanced and stronger beings. Boomstick: and not to mention haku didn't even have a way to kill crona, he can't puncture the black blood and he's never even used his chakra in combat for the purpose of offense, even his ice prison couldn't put him down, especially since crona could escape it easily. Wiz: the ice prison may be tough to escape but it's still just ice and could be shattered with enough sound like glass, and it's no surprise ragnarok was capable of producing enough sound to break the prison. Boomstick: even if haku somehow avoided the mad blood or survived it he'd never be able to take crona's most powerful attack, haku's chakra healing may have been enough to survive fire as hot as lava, but it was never gonna survive a 15 megaton explosion. Wiz:sadly with himself hopeful outclassed all haku could do was prolong the fight until crona landed the fatal blow. Boomstick: looks like Crona really ragnaroked Haku. Wiz: the winner is Crona. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018